All 100 floors
by jesser2003
Summary: This is a story about what if Kirito didn't fight Heathcliff on the 75th is is my first fanfiction so don't have too high expectations.
1. Chapter 1

"As a reward you can fight me, and if you win the game will be cleared but if you lose, you will die."

"No Kirito don't do it!"Asuna screamed.

"Don't do it Kirito." Klein said.

"So do you want to or not?" Heathcliff said.

"... No I can't, I want to beat this game and get to the top floor and there is where I will kill you." Kirito answered.

"Ok, I'll await you on the 100th floor at Ruby Palace. Farewell." And with that Akihiko Kayaba was gone.

People started getting up one by one. Asuna was the last to get up.

"I'm glad you didn't go through with it." Asuna whispered.

"I know, but I feel like I should've tried and now it's too late."

"No it;s not. You can kill him on the 100th floor and end this game."

"Yeah you're right, so should we go open the teleport gate to the 76th floor now?"

"Yeah but first you should talk to everyone here."

"Ok."

Kirito started walking to the door for the 75th boss to speak so everyone could here and see him.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I didn't try to kill Akihiko Kayaba when I had the chance I want to get to the 100th floor and kill him there. Also, congratulation on defeating the 75th floor boss and now let's go to the 76th floor." Kirito said loud enough so everyone could hear. Everyone started cheering and running outside the boss room to open the gate for the 76th floor, however Kirito and Asuna purposely lagged behind so they could talk.

"So, only 25 more floors to go." Asuna said.

"God I can't even imagine having to kill another monster." Kirito replied.

"I know but we got to for everyone." Asuna reassured him.

"Yeah you're right. And what's going to happen to the KoB with Heathcliff gone?" Kirito asked.

" I don't know but let's not worry about that now. Let's just go to our house and if they need us they can just message." Asuna answered.

"Sounds great." Kirito said as they walked towards the teleport gate.

"Teleport: 22nd floor." They said in unison while hoding hands. And with thosefew words they were gone to the 22nd floor.

**Sorry for any grammer mistakes this is my first fan fiction. I am planning to cover all 25 more floors and then stuff into Alfheim and maybe even chapters are probably going to be bigger and better from now on and I plan for it to be very long. I will try to update at least 1 chapter a week but no promises. Please review and like.**


	2. Chapter 2

-22nd floor

"So, what do you think about Akihiko Kayaba being Heathcliff?" Kirito asked.

"I hate him for tricking us but, he has helped the KoB a lot." Asuna answered.

"Yeah. So who's gonna be the new leader for the KoB?" Kirito asked.

"Maybe me, but probably not, I would like it to be you." Asuna answered.

Kirito thought about this. He definetly did not want to be the leader but, he is probably the strongest and the only one that has a unique skill.

"Do you think they are going to want me as their leader even though I'm a beater?"

"I think they would but they might not want you so don't get too excited."

"Ok I won't get excited to be the leader of the KoB."Asuna giggled.

"So, do you want to attend the meeting that the Kob is having?" Asuna asked.

"No but I will." Kirito answered.

"Ok, let's now get some sleep." Asuna offerred.

"Sounds great." Kirito said while falling asleep.

-55th floor Grandzam

"Is everyone here?" Someone in the KoB named Charles asked everyone.

There was a few yes's and yeah's there was one no for some reason.

"Good. We are here today to elect a new leader for the KoB. This person can be anyone in the KoB but we are going to vote on it. So, raise your hand if you want to nominate yourself or someone else." Charles said loud enough so everyone in the room could hear.

A few people raised their hands and one of them was Asuna.

"Yes Daniel."

"I nominate Asuna." Daniel answered.

"Me too." said someone that had their hand up.

"So Asuna are you ok with this?" Charles asked

"Yes but I think Kirito should be leader." Asuna said while she put her hand down.

"Oh ok well is there anyone else that want to nominate themselves or someone other than Kirito or Asuna?" Charles asked.

Everybody but their hands down.

"So the voting is between Kirito and Asuna so, everyone raise your hand if you want Asuna and don't raise your hand if you want Kirito." Charles explained.

About a fourth of the people raised their hands to vote for Asuna while the rest kept their hands down to vote for Kirito.

"So, Kirito wins. Kirito are you ok with being the leader." Charles asked.

Kirito thought about this being the leader. Obviously he was accepted now but he still doubted himself for being good enough. But Asuna wouldn't want to be and they were the strongest in the game so he decided he would do it along with a few conditions.

"I accept if you'll want me to but only along a couple of conditions." Kirito answered.

"Of course and ok what conditions?" Charles asked.

"I don't have to stay at headquarters all the time. I can go wherever I want to go, I can leave most of the affairs of the guild to other members and I'm allowed to change a thing or two from before." Kirito answered.

"Yes that is fine by me please raise your hand anyone if you have any objections?" Nobody raised their hands.

"So Kirito is now the leader of the KoB." And with that everyone cheered and after a minute or two everyone left. Everyone was supposed to have another meeting at 12 P.M. tomorrow so Kirito and Asuna headed home.

"So you're the new leader now." Asuna said.

"Yeah. I'm glad I am too I wouldn't have wanted to be controlled by anyone and now I can shape the KoB into something I want so being in a guild won't be as horrible." Kirito said.

"Good I thought you might've thrown a fit about being a guild leader especially the KoB. Now let's go home."

"Yeah seems great." And with that they teleported to their house on the 22nd floor.

"Guild Leader." Kirito whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

-55th floor Grandzam

"Kirito please begin." Someone named Shino said.

"Ok. Everyone let's begin." Kirito said. And with that everyone was quiet.

"So as you now we've beaten the 75th floor it was a very hard and well deserved victory. However, we need to go on and beat the 76th floor. I want everyone to gain at few levels before we challenge the next boss because the last boss cost too many lives." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We can also assume that the rest of the boss rooms are going to be anti-crystal so stock up on health crystals. Let's wait at least a week until we challenge the next boss for leveling up and getting over the last boss battle. When fighting in the dungeon try to be in party's of at least 3 for safety measures. That is all until next time does anyone have any questions?"

Nobody spoke up so they were dismissed. Kirito wondered if this was the best action, but, as if she was reading his thoughts, Asuna started talking to him.

"Good job, Kirito I think you really got through to everyone you know with the sudden change of leaders." Asuna explained.

"I hope so." Kirito replied

"So what do you want to do now?" Asuna asked.

"I would like to go check out the 76th floor dungeon." Kirito answered.

"Then let's go." And with that they started walking to the teleport gate. Once they got there they said "Teleport 76th floor" in unison and in a flash of blue light they were gone.

-76th floor main city

There was many people. They were probably looking at the new shops and stuff or going to the dungeon. This usually happened at the start of a new floor. It was set up like ancient Greece a lot like the floor before. One of the big differences was instead of a coliseum there was the parthenon. When Kirito and Asuna started walking through the streets people were looking at them. It'd be weird if they didn't he was the new leader of the KoB and Asuna was 2nd in command so of course they would. Since he and Asuna probably had the armor and weapons to last them to the end of Aincrad they didn't need to look for things. They started walking to the dungeon which was about a 30 minute walk. While they walked they talked about what they thought the dungeon would be like until they reached it.

The dungeon floor was made of concrete and had a little bit of sand on top. The sides and ceiling were the same way. There was lots of twist and other path ways. It would be very easy to get lost in it so they probably have a map or something back in the village. The monsters there was like the monsters in the ancient Greece legends. There was centuars, monsters with one eye and serphents with 7 heads. They were pretty strong but no one died. It took 5 days to map out the whole dungeon and in one day they would scout the dungeon, in two days they would make a plan, and in three days they would fight the boss. Nobody looked forward to it since what happened witht the last boss, but they said they would come. Kirito and Asuna started talking about the boss.

"So, do you think the boss is going to be hard?" Asuna asked.

"Probably not too hard since the one before was a quarter way boss." Kirito answered.

"Yeah I hope so, especially since you are going to lead everyone."

"I'm going to lead a boss battle?" Kirito asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

-76th floor: boss room

"This is it the boss room. We are going to beat it and get one more step closer to being free from this game of death." Kirito announced. Everyone cheered. In this boss raid it was all the KoB except one member who had business to do, Klein's guild Furinkazan and 10 people from the Holy Dragon Alliance. So there was 22 people here, which is 10 less than the last boss battle.

"I won't lie, some of you may die here but if you don't fight you don't win so let's go kill that boss!" Kirito yelled. And with that he opened the bosses door and everyone charged in. The inside of the boss room was about the same as the dungeon but there was a few columns. Then the boss came out. It's name was The Medusa with 5 health bars. It looked like a she and was about 3 meters tall. She had snakes for hair along with a simple sword and shield in her hands. Around her was 5 monsters with a human side for the top half of her body and a snake side for the bottom half of their bodies.

Everyone split into parties of 3, 4, or 5 except Kirito and Asuna who stayed with each other.

"Ready?" Asuna asked.

"Ready." Kirito answered. However just then they all heard someone yell. Everyone turned to look at a human shaped piece of stone. Kirito realized what happened, if you look at The Medusa in the eyes, just like in the Greek legends, you turn to stone. Kirito needed to tell everyone.

"Nobody look into her eyes, they will turn you into stone!" Kirito yelled so everyone can hear. Despite his warning, someone else turned to stone from looking into her eyes, his health bar went down pretty fast at least 20% per second and in 5 seconds he was dead. Everyone now knew not to look into her eyes so that was a relief. But, now they need to worry about killing The Medusa who as barely taken any damage so far.

"C'mon Asuna, let's go fight the boss." And with that Asuna nodded and started running along side Kirito. When they got into range, The Medusa swung her sword at them, which Kirito barely managed to block in time. It wasn't unbearable but pretty hard to hold her back. While Kirito was holding back The Medusa, Asuna went to go attack the boss. She activated a sword skill that was a seven part attack. The first four hits hit The Medusa in the stomach. Then, Asuna jumped up and slashed The Medusa twice on the head. And for the final move, she raised her sword high above her head, still in the air, Asuna brought her rapier down with all her might cutting The Medusa down from her head to her thigh. This brought The Medusa's health down by one and a half bars. However once her backlash was over, one of the snakes on The Medusa's head went down and bit Asuna, paralyzing and lightly poisoning her. Kirito rushed to her side when the other front liners started attacking The Medusa.

"Asuna, are you okay?" Kirito asked.

"I'm fine but I'm posinned and paralyzed so I need a break for a second." Asuna answered.

Kirito instantly pulled out a poison neurtralysis potion and had Asuna drink it, and then pulled out a health potion making Asuna drink that slowly raising her health to 100%. And lastly he pulled out a paralysis antidote crystal and activated it for Asuna. And now she can move again.

"Thanks Kirito, but now let's go defeat that boss." Asuna said.

" Yeah let's hurry up so we can go back home." Kirito said. When they got there, The Medusa had just about 4 health bars left. Kirito checked and saw 1 more person as died. He hurried to go fight the boss. When he got there he hit The Medusa a few times before activating StarBurst Stream one of his Sword Skills. after the first five blows The Medusa was down to her 3rd health bar and down to her 2nd by the 10th hit. After 4 more blows The Medusa was down to her last health bar he hit her one more time before getting ready to finish the combo but then, The Medusa blocked his blade throwing him back to the corner of the room. The Medusa then threw all her weapons down and turned to a gray color. Just then two people turned to stone and died. Kirito guessed that now, if you look at her anywhere you turn to stone. So he needed to tell everyone.

"Don't look at The Medusa or you'll turn to stone!" Kirito screamed.

"How are we supposed to fight then?" Klein asked.

"I don't know but don't look at her she's probably a bit weaker now." Kirito answered. Kirito had an idea. He looked into his blade and saw Medusa but he didn't turn to stone. This is how they would fight her!

"Everyone, look into your blades and shields to look at The Medusa you won't turn to stone!" Kirito screamed. Everyone looked into their blades to find The Medusa but none turned to stone. Everyone charged knowing that they had some way to fight her. In 30 seconds she had 10% of her last health bar remaining. So, with all his strength, Kirito ran towards The Medusa with his eyes closed, jumped up and slashed Medusa down from her head to her leg completely killing The Medusa. The monsters around her disappeared as well. Everyone let out a cheer and then sat down. Kirito and Asuna sat down next to each other.

"So, how many did we lose this time?" Klein asked.

"5." Kirito answered.

"Well that sucks but we still gotta go on." Klein said. And with that people started getting up and heading towards the teleport gate to activate the 77th floor.

"Well let's go." Kirito said pulling Asuna up and then walking towards the teleport gate.

"Thanks Kirito-kun." Asuna said to herself.

"Did you say something?" Kirito asked.

"No." And with that they teleported to the 22nd floor where there home was.

**I hope you liked these first few chapters. I won't post this fast that often only sometimes so don't get your hopes up and please review and favorite. I do read the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

-55th floor: Grandzam

"I've called you here to discuss something pretty important," Kirito said."We need more members, if you know anyone who would join then bring them to me. We should also ask the mid level fighters if they join us and we can train them to join the front lines."

"Sounds good, but what if they're not ready to go up to the front lines?" Someone asked.

"Well, until they were ready they'd always have someone to be there with them just in case of emergencies." Kirito answered.

"Oh, ok." The person who asked said.

"Now one more thing." Kirito said." I want everyone to be at level 90 by the next boss battle so, if you aren't already, get up to level 90. That is all. Any questions?" No one raised their hands.

"Okay you are dismissed." Kirito said. Everyone walked out except him and Asuna.

"You're doing a great job as the new leader." Asuna said.

"Thanks, but I feel like I'm missing something. Maybe it's just that I feel weird without Heathcliff around anymore." Kirito said.

"I feel the same. So, what now, wanna go to the 77th dungeon?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." And with that they started walking to the teleport gate. When they reached it, they said in unison, teleport 77th floor. And in a flash of blue light they were at the 77th floor. The floor was set up like a forest. All the building were made of grass and trees. The floor was soft with soil. Kirito guessed the dungeon would be similar to the town. This time there wasn't many people probably because everyone checked it out yesterday. Today it was just mostly front liners looking around town. Kirito and Asuna headed towards the dungeon. It was just like Kirito suspected, The floor was made of soil with some roots. The walls seemed like they were made of trees and the ceiling had veins coming down about 2 meters or so. There wasn't too many crossroads just the regular amount. Kirito guessed they'd have the whole dungeon mapped out in a few air was warm and humid.

"What do you think the boss is going t be, Kirito?" Asuna asked.

"Probably an Ent or something." Kirito responded.

"Well, let's go hunting." Asuna said running up to the nearest monster. It was a plant like monster. It had poisoned attacks but other than that it was pretty easy. In four days they had the whole dungeon mapped out and tomorrow they would go kill the boss.

-77th floor: Right before the boss room

"Here we are, the boss room. We are going to defeat it and be even closer to beating this game of death. So let's fight!" Kirito yelled opening the doors to the boss room. The boss was a tree about 5 meters tall. It's name is The living tree with 5 health bars. The Living tree had a 1-handed long sword and a buckler. It moved slowly towards the clearers. When they were within rage The Living Tree swung it's sword downwards. Three people blocked it with their shields. They had lost 70% of their life! The Living Tree had a massive strength stat but barely any agility. The Living Tree once again swung his sword once again killing someone who wasn't paying attention.

"Dang it."

**Sorry for the ending but i felt like i should just do half the boss fight for this chapter. Please review and favorite this. I still haven't got any favorites =(**


End file.
